


Christmas Metals

by something-witty (SilverBellAJ)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Blue loves her tiny girlfriend, F/F, Gold loses all his money, M/M, Sapphire is a lonely lesbian, also Blue and Silver are pretty much siblings, and Silver's skinny arms are useless, this isn't a crackfic but it's not meant to be taken seriously either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBellAJ/pseuds/something-witty
Summary: two blue lesbians try to decorate a christmas tree





	Christmas Metals

Blue liked Christmas. People were nicer, you got presents, and the two idiots that both had crushes on each other but wouldn’t confess finally work things out. This year, those two idiots were Gold and Silver.  
She had known something was up since the first time she met Gold, but after the recent Deoxys incident, she was now positive that the two had a thing for each other. The way Silver looked at Gold all the time… there was definitely something there. She didn’t know much about Gold, but Silver was practically her little brother, and she knew pretty much everything about him. For one, he was gay, so she wasn’t really stretching that far. But Blue knew little to nothing about Gold.   
Fortunately, one Sapphire Birch did. She had gotten to know him, at least more than Blue did, as she and the rest of the older dex holders had been turned into stone.  
And that was how Blue ended up decorating a Christmas tree with Sapphire.   
The plan was to try and make the tree spell out something along the lines of, “YOU BOTH HAVE CRUSHES ON EACH OTHER PLEASE CONFESS SO THAT BLUE CAN FINALLY REST,” but neither of the two girls really knew what they were doing.  
“Maybe we could make the letters out of tinsel?” Sapphire asked, looking at the messy plans that they had come up with on a scrap piece of paper.  
“Hmm…” Blue glanced at the sketch, “No, I think that would be too complicated. And it probably wouldn’t even be legible. Tinsel is pretty thick.”  
“Yeah, you're probably right…”  
A few more minutes passed, in which they came up with some awful ideas, including cutting the tree into the shape of the words, and taping a piece of paper onto the tree. Suddenly, Blue stood up in alarm, an idea popping into her mind.  
“We could put each letter on an ornament!” she exclaimed, snatching the paper and quickly doodling her concept onto it.   
Sapphire grinned. “Perfect!”  
* * *  
After a quick trip to the store to buy some basic ornaments (and a Sharpie), Blue and Sapphire got to work. Blue had gotten Yellow to lead them on a wild Golduck chase before eventually having them end up the tree, but they only had around an hour to get everything ready for when they arrived.  
“Thanks sweetie!” Blue said as she ended the call on her Pokegear. She placed it down and picked up a purple ornament, examining it.  
“‘Sweetie?’” Sapphire chuckled.   
Blue continued to examine the ornament, ignoring her. “Alright, I’ll write the letters and you can hang them on the tree,” she said, “that should save time.”  
Sapphire rolled her eyes and grabbed the purple ornament, on which Blue had just written a ‘Y,’ and hung it up. “So’s Yellow ya girlfriend?”  
Blue jumped a little, smearing the ‘O’ that she had been drawing. “Well, I mean, I guess you could, uh, say that,” she stuttered, “I mean, we haven’t done anything official yet but I, well, um-”  
“So that’s a yes,” the other girl grinned, “You’re lucky. I don’t have any girl yet.”  
Blue handed the ornament to her. “I’m sure you’ll meet her someday.”  
“Heh. Maybe.” Sapphire glanced at the ornament in her hand. “This looks more like a Q.”  
“Oh, it’s fine! We don’t have enough time to get more ornaments anyways,” Blue tittered, working on the ‘U.’   
Within a couple minutes, all of the ornaments were hung up, glittering in the glow of the lights on the tree. The message “YOU BOTH HAVE CRUSHES PLS CONFESS SO BLUE CAN DIE HAPPY,” slightly shortened to accommodate for the number of ornaments, brightly shone.  
“Nice work.” Sapphire said proudly, admiring their creation.  
Just then, the door opened, and a very aggravated Gold and Silver entered, with Yellow, looking very small, behind them.  
“And just in time too,” Blue whispered, instinctively moving to try and hide the tree from view. Sapphire noticed and did the same.  
“Alright, what do you two want?” Gold huffed. “Yellow’s been leading us around everywhere, but then she apologized for lying and told us that Blue told her to take us here!”  
Yellow stepped back further behind the two boys, seemingly trying to make it seem as if she weren’t present. “Sorry,” she whispered.  
“Well, me and Sapphire were decorating a tree and we wanted you to see it!” Blue said, gesturing to the girl beside her.  
“Y’know, since it’s almost Christmas, and all,” Sapphire added.  
Silver rolled his eyes and gave Blue a you-called-me-all-the-way-over-here-for-this? face. Blue stuck her tongue out and nudged Sapphire. The two girls stepped aside to give them full view of the tree.   
It took them a few seconds to read the message, but Blue would savor their reactions for years. Silver’s entire face turned red and he shot a death glare at Blue, who simply giggled in response. Gold simply looked confused.  
“Yqu?” he asked puzzledly.  
“It’s supposed to be an ‘O,’” Blue explained quickly. Sapphire laughed.  
“Oh.” the raven-haired boy re-read the tree’s message.  
The reaction was almost instantaneous. Gold’s face also heated up, and he turned his head away from the boy next to him rather speedily.  
“Well?” Blue prompted hopefully, glancing between the two boys.  
A few moments passed. Silence. Then suddenly-  
“WOO HOO!!” screamed Blue, throwing her hands up in the air in victory as Gold grabbed Silver and pulled him into a kiss. Sapphire picked up the table and smashed it against the ground. Blue would have to replace that, but at the moment, she wasn’t concerned with that.  
Suddenly, she gasped. “Photo, photo!” Blue shook Sapphire, who quickly retrieved Blue’s Pokegear from the remains of the table and practically shoved it into the other girl’s hands.  
She snapped a photo, which immediately resulted in Silver tackling her to the ground, trying to grab her Pokegear from her. Yellow started to fret over her angry girlfriend and Sapphire and Gold betted on who would win.  
(Blue won by a long shot. Silver’s skinny arms are useless in a fight. Gold insists he knew this but wanted to support his new boyfriend. Sapphire laughed as she took all of his money.)


End file.
